uminekogolden_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon
Shannon is a maiden working under the Ushiromiya family, and a playable character in game. Her fighting archetype is a defensive zoner who excels in mid range and can also surprise with some corner pressure thanks to her seagulls. Personality and traits Shannon's most notable trait is her clumsiness, which is heavily implied in game. A lot of her moves in fact are her doing mistakes or cleaning, such as pushing a serving cart wrong, cleaning the floor, beating a carpet, losing balance and dropping tea sets. The only times she's intentionally attacking are in some of her aerial moves, her 5a (which is a panic slap), 5b (which is her trying to push opponent away in panic) and her magical moves. Her personality can be described as innocent, caring and a little shy. She's in love with George Ushiromiya, and one of her arcade stories is build around it. She also acts as a older sister to a fellow servant, Kanon, despite not being related in blood. Character Overview Shannon is at her best during mid-range defense where her good anti-airs and zoning tools can keep opponents away quite well. Her 22x is a great reversal to get out of pressure and an anti-air to keep people out of jumping at you. Shields (236x) and Seagulls (214x) are a great way to keep people from advancing at you while helping you advance. You can also use shields to punish opponent's recklessly recovering. Her MetaSuper is also a great tool for defensive purposes thanks to MetaDeclare's frame advantage and Shannon's MetaSuper's location being at very front of her with invincibility throughout its startup and active frames. On hit it gives her oki, which Shannon does well using her seagulls, or potentially a Meta loop combo in the corner. While being designed as defensive character, her tools can be used even for offense well. Her 6c, while also being a great anti-air, has good corner carry too if it hits an aerial enemy. It can be teched, but the tech can be punished with shields. This alongside with her seagulls can give Shannon an edge in controlling the match's pacing, and potentially drive them to corner. In the corner, Shannon's seagulls now become good mixup tools thanks to her quick grounded overhead (6b) which can be either linked to 623x, MetaDeclare or even to MetaSuper if her Meta is already active, and her aerial moves that can crossup. A 22X Reversal can keep them from jumping out of corner or punish attempted counter attacks. However, Shannon is heavily dependent on the corner to do meaningful damage, and struggles outside of it because of her normals' range and midscreen damage. Her normals are short and easily punishable, and she needs to rely on moves like 6c anti-air to actually get people on the corner. People who're not jumping recklessly can give Shannon a bad time once they're in their effective range, especially if they keep an eye out for her reversal as well. Her zoning requires good understanding of spacing and match pace, since one mistake can either give an easy opportunity for the opponent to punish or start pressure. Gameplay Shannon is risky, but possible, to run on-point, however she's still recommended to run as secondary to give her an easier time getting her corner shenanigans started. When run on-point in neutral, Shannon should use her 236c and b to keep people at mid-range. Use seagulls alongside this to make sure they don't start running at you immediately after your shield(s) break. Don't over use shields since they can be jumped out easily if done with poor spacing. Try to mix jumping attacks like j.b or j.c in as well since they've got a decent range too. Your main goal is to get your opponent to jump at you because of your shield zoning, which you can respond to with 6c which will make them fly closer to the corner. Put down a shield after a successful 6c anti-air to keep them blocking or punish their recovery/tech attempt. Once in the corner, make sure to have seagulls active as much as possible to keep the person blocking. To do this, make sure you use and end combos with moves that will always cause knockdown. These include throws and the 623x series, which is easier to combo into at the corner. As previously mentioned her standing overhead (6b) is good here too for mixup since it can be cancelled to 623 and MetaDeclare/Super. Her aerial moves are good starters and pressure tools too. Combos Video showing all basic combos Shannon has Movelist Advanced theories Infinite loops Shannon's first loop is 6c loop. It's done with 5b>6c>xN after knockdown>MetaDeclare on corner during meta when opponent cannot recover out of it. With basic BnB it does +2300 damage and quarenteed stun, making it a good solo combo. However it has heavy scaling, so it's not recommended after stun/long combo string. Second loop Shannon has is metalooping. It's done with MetaSuper>5b>Metasuper>xN in corner during Meta. It's very execution heavy, requiring very fast MetaSuper inputting for it to hit. The reward for it is good; better damage than from first loop, and more recommended to use after stun/long combo due to its massive damage, which can potentially even restun. Recovery trap Shannon also has potential trap for recovering on corner. It has same concept as first loop (5b>6c out of juggle) but after opponent recovers, Shannon does quick 22a to send them back to juggle state, where she can continue 5b>6c. It can stun quickly because recovering resets scaling. It can be done after meta runs out during looping, AttackTouch where opponent knocks down, or with Shannon's 623SP. However this trap can be countered with different recovery timings and airmoves, such as Battler's j.214x Team building recommendations Due to Shannon's poor neutral, she should usually be run as secondary to get most out of her corner okies, unless her partner is meter reliant/worse on neutral. Willard H.Wright Best Shannon's partner, mainly due to his very good versatility and very few weaknesses on point, which cover Shannon's weaknesses in neutral well. Will's ability, SPCancel, makes metalooping much easier since she can now do MetaSuper after 22x, even after stunning them. Will's natural ability to stun without meter makes this team very devastating if player's conditioning and execution is on point. Ronove Quite unorthodox team, since this is only higher tier team where Shannon can be run on point, since Ronove is meter reliant/quite slow. It's also ne of the few teams where Shannon's ability, Autoblock, is useful, since now Ronove's slow walkspeed can be negated, and guard-reversals are easier to do. This team's mediocre neutral and high HP makes it a very passive/turtle team where Shannon plays her designed zoning game untill Ronove gets 1 meter, and then Shannon neutral tags to Rono who can run at people now thanks to Autoblock. Shannon herself can punish recovering from her shields alot more since they count as counterhit, and Ronove's ability boosts them. Overall this turtling team can lead to huge damage thanks to Rono's amazing MetaSuper. Battler/Beatrice Battler and Beato work with everyone due to their amazing versatility, and Shannon is no exception. Battler's ability is good for Shannon because of her great defenses, and Beato's ability is definitely handy to make recovery trapping and hard knockdowns easier, which are essential for her Oki-game. Rosa Another amazing Oki character, Rosa's ability forces people to be more careful against Shannon's zoning. Her good Oki also quarantees good detachment setups. Shannon's ability can also compensate for Rosa's slow walkspeed and mediocre dash. This team does not have the highest damage output, however.Category:Characters